Bloodlines (Part 2)
Bloodlines (Part 2) is a season two episode of The Pretender which first aired May 16, 1998 on NBC in the United States. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker; Paul Dillon as Angelo; also features Jon Gries as Broots and Amir Aboulela as Gar. Recap Miss Parker confronts her father about her twin. Mr. Parker nearly has a heart attack, but he comes through and leaves gloating – I have a son! He does not realize that in his desk there are several Red Files, which Miss Parker gets hold of now. Broots and Sydney are searching for the safehouse where Davy might have been placed before to bring him to the Centre. Miss Parker walks in with the Red Files. Broots comes up with an idea that as no one knows how old Jarod is and as Miss Parker’s twin was brought to NuGenesis then Jarod might be Miss Parker’s brother. Willie and Mr. Raines go to the safehouse and meet Dr. Cynthia DeWitt, Dr. Boris’ daughter, who is in charge of Davy’s neurotransmitter treatment, and who will not let him move until the next day, as his treatments cannot be interrupted. Broots and Sydney discover that Mr. Fenigor was the one who brought the children marked in the Red Files, to the Centre. They go to inquire of Mr. Fenigor where the children were placed before bringing to the Centre. He gives them a location – Charleston, South Carolina. He also gives information about the birthing videos: there are more in the blue box and that there is an 8th Red File. Jarod asks Angelo if he could try to remember where he was taken as a child. Angelo recalls the men took him to a glass house with a statue nearby, with a sign Angel Manor. At the same time Sydney calls, giving the location – Charleston, South Carolina. Mr. Raines explains the idea behind Davy, to Gar. The plan is to create a pretender with some parts of his brain hyper-developed, because although the boy carries the pretender gene, he is not as capable as Jarod, who is a natural pretender. Suddenly they hear a bang, go outside and find a box of Cracker Jacks, and a trail of them to Angelo, who creates a diversion in order to help Jarod rescue Davy. Jarod contacts Sydney, in order to find out what treatment to use on Davy. He finds out that he has less than three hours to synthesize the treatment, which Angelo uses, in order to save Davy’s brain. Sydney also reveals to Jarod the possibility that he and Miss Parker might be brother and sister. Sydney and Broots go through the inception room again, to find the blue boxes and more information. The janitor lets Jarod into the NuGenesis lab, for him to synthesize the treatment. Angelo speaks with Davy, trying to comfort him; it does not work until he starts playing the piano, which calms Davy. Miss Parker arrives at NuGenesis, finds Jarod’s office and the Oakview Lodge phone number. As he leaves NuGenesis Gar and Cynthia stop him, wanting to know the location of the boy. The janitor saves Jarod and gets killed in the process, but Jarod escapes. He rushes to the lodge only to find Miss Parker there. Jarod gives her the greeting of a lifetime – "It’s good to see you, ...sis." Jarod reveals to Parker that there were eight Red Files, each of them for a child that the Centre isolated as a possible pretender. There were seven children that Catherine Parker tried to save, but Miss Parker’s secret was in the eight file. NuGenesis screened the children, to find the pretender-anomaly from the blood. Jarod has narrowed down the identity of Miss Parker’s brother to two files; neither of them belongs to Jarod. But one of the files belongs to Angelo while the other to a boy named Bobby aka Mr. Lyle. Miss Parker is eventually willing to help Davy, but a slam of the door causes her to drop the medication (serotonin). Angelo sacrifices his last injection and with that his last shot to a normal life, to Davy. "He is a boy, let him be a boy." Jarod does the injection as Angelo starts to play piano again. Broots and Sydney decrypt the blue box. It contains all eight Red Files, they find the same information that Jarod has revealed to Miss Parker. Sydney blames himself for not doing anything. The innkeeper, who was the one to hit Miss Parker with the door, found a photograph of baby Jarod with his mother. Davy wakes up and is fine, Angelo in the meantime is already gradually regressing to his previous state. >Miss Parker regrets not knowing the real Angelo and as it turns out, the feelings are mutual. Angelo asks Parker to speak of her mother and she does. Angelo remembers seeing Catherine Parker getting killed in the elevators by a man with a dark suit, and then suddenly – Fenigor knows. Sydney is contemplating blowing up SL-27 to prevent anything like that ever happening again. Jarod is trying to leave with Angelo and Davy, but Miss Parker cannot let him go. Before she can do anything, Gar and Willie storm in. They are all at the airstrip ready to be flown to the Centre, when Angelo starts to fight back. In the mayhem Jarod grabs Davy and hijacks the airplane. Jarod finds the ideal family for Davy. The same couple who were his patients in NuGenesis. Back at the Centre, Miss Parker goes to SL-26 to ask Fenigor who killed her mother, Jarod is also there – looking for answers. Fenigor tells them that the man who killed Catherine Parker was Jarod’s father. Jarod runs and Parker chases. They head out to SL-27 and Broots gets the alarm that someone is down there. They see via surveillance camera that it is Jarod. Sydney runs down to save Jarod. Miss Parker, Mr. Parker, Willie and Gar, alongside with Broots and Sydney are suddenly all at SL-27, in attempt to capture Jarod or to save his life. Sydney gets down only to yell – it’s a bomb - and then there is the explosion within a matter of seconds, and the whole sublevel is filled with flames. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker/Catherine Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker *Richard Marcus as Mr. Raines *John Beasley as Janitor at NuGenesis *George Coe as Dr. Nicholas Haring *Nancy Everhard as Dr. Cynthia DeWitt * as Mr. Fenigor *Kim Myers as Jarod's Mother (archive footage) *Jake Lloyd as Young Angelo / Timmy *Robert Curtis Brown as Mr. Brewster *Kim Robillard as Louis 'King' Rue *Caryn West as Mrs. Brewster * as Davey Simpkins *Paul Dillon as Angelo *Jon Gries as Broots Featuring (Stars Cast) *Willie Gault as Willie the Sweeper *Amir Aboulela as Gar Pretend *Fertility clinic employee - Dr. Jarod Spock. *Substitute teacher - Jarod Kotter. Quotes Related links http://www.mydailyplanet.com/02-43-44-bloodlines.htm Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Jarod&Parker Category:Pretenders